


Moon Hunger

by zorradesombra (Chessgrins)



Category: 10th Kingdom
Genre: Biting, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-24
Updated: 2012-11-24
Packaged: 2017-11-19 10:24:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/572255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chessgrins/pseuds/zorradesombra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a full moon out. Wolf responds by finding what's his.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moon Hunger

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever attempt at smutty goodness. It has no beta, but if you would like to try to work with me on it, send me a PM. This is just something that popped into my head when I watched the series again. Also, there is dubious con in the beginning. So, if any of that bothers you please just go about searching for something else to read.

Wolf looked at the full moon. A howl erupted from him. Virginia’s scent wafted through the breeze, calling to him. The beast followed it to through the trees. Her form filled his sight. She sat at the edge of a beautiful lake. She gazed across it, completely unaware of the beast stalking her. Slowly, he crept up to crouch behind her. He was only a hair’s breadth away from her back. Virginia remained blissfully unaware.

            “Hello, Virginia,” he whispered into her ear as he wrapped his arms around her.

            “Wolf,” Virginia gasped as she flinched.

            “You smell divine,” he ran his nose along her shoulder causing a small shiver to go up her spine.

            “Please stop that,” she said as she took advantage of his loosened grip to make her escape. Shakily she got to her feet and backed away from him. He gave her a smoldering look. The beast loved the chase. It was his favorite part.

            “I don’t want to stop,” the beast growled.

            “Don’t look at me like that,” Virginia backed further away from the beast, but closer to the tree line.

            “Like what, my succulent cream puff?” the beast took a deliberate step after his intoxicating prey. Lust raced through his veins where normally the full moon caused only blood lust. Instead of his usual visions of torn limbs and tasty meals, he only saw her body writhing beneath his as he made her scream his name.

            “Like I’m on the menu,” her eyes went wide with fear…and arousal.

            “You are on the menu. I plan to taste every inch of you,” he narrowed his eyes and stalked forward. His tail swished behind him as he rushed forward and pinned her to a tree.

            “I don’t think I like that idea,” Virginia licked her lips.

            “I think that you want it exactly that way. Your body betrays you, my tasty girl. I can smell  the truth,” he leans in forces her to look into his eyes. She falls into his gaze. He can see her hesitancy, but there is something hiding behind it. There was desire deep inside her.

            The beast smirked as he once more slide his nose along her shoulder. This time his trail continued up her neck and along her jaw. He enjoyed scenting her. She shivered in his arms as her eyes drifted closed for a moment. They flew open when the beast pulled her roughly against him. His lips crushed against hers. A gasp escaped her mouth and he took advantage of it. His tongue thrust in and claimed her with a searing intensity that left Virginia weak. Her knees buckled, but the beast held her tight to his body. She gulped in air when he broke the kiss. When she tried to look away, the beast dipped his head and caught her eyes. All she could see was the golden color. With a few ripping sounds, Virginia was exposed. The beast allowed his hands to roam. Suddenly there was more ripping and they were on the ground.

            The beast pinned Virginia to the ground. One hand slid up her side and cupped her breast. Her eyes slid closed as she arched into his grip. Her scent got stronger as the blush heated her skin. He smirked as his thumb brushed over a nipple that puckered almost instantaneously. Moans were joined by sucking sounds as he lavished her other breast. Virginia could only wriggle as the beast alternated his ministrations between the two mounds. Her arousal grew and she tried to rub her legs together for friction, but the beast had a knee between hers. The movement did push the beast into further action. He nuzzled between her breasts as a wandering hand slid over her stomach and covered her. She was hot and wet and very ready for him.

            With a growl, the beast rose up and flipped Virginia over onto her hands and knees. He wasted no time in slamming his cock deep into her. She gasped and arched her back. He chose a punishing rhythm that called to something deep inside her that she did not even know existed. She got more and more vocal as the thrusting got more and more erratic. He fisted her hair and pulled her up. Her back was flush with his chest. Ragged breathing filled the space between Virginia’s screams. He used his hold in her hair to angle her head and gain access to her neck. His fangs grazed her skin lightly before he bit down hard.

            “OH WOLF!!!!” Virginia screamed as she came. The way her walls squeezed the beast’s cock caused his own climax. He howled to the full moon before they collapsed onto the grass. Sleep took them quickly and their bodies molded to each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Review if you please!


End file.
